Ruined Fairytale
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: She was to be Sleeping Beauty until her parents barred her from that room. She is now the bride of a perfect husband... are happy endings really all that happy? ONESHOT


**Nixiesocean: Be warned: this is an angst story. It is a 'what if Sleeping Beauty didn't touch the spindle and was kept away?' story. Princess Rose stars as Sleeping Beauty. She eventually signs her entries as Queen Rose.**

**It is short – for that I am sorry, but it had to be. It acends at an alarming rate as Princess/Queen Rose's entries become more frantic. Hope you like, this is a one-shot.**

_Ruined Fairytale_

Written in a trained hand.

_Morning._

_Dear Diary,_

_I sat in my room that day on my sixteenth birthday. I hand-sewed. My parents never left the castle. They kept me from the highest room in the tallest tower, the one that called to me at night, the one that sparkled like a star._

_I didn't mind: my parents love me. I know they do. They give my presents every birthday and they found the most handsome prince for me to marry. They searched and searched and searched until they found Prince Cevil. He's nice. He's almost perfect. He has brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. I drown in them every time I meet him in the halls. They run off the thoughts of that tower – the one that is always lit._

_Cevil is nice enough, I suppose. I only wonder what could've been had I visited that tower. I only wonder what things are hidden there, in that tower. I must stop writing; Cevil is here to take me to the gardens._

_Princess Rose._

_Some evenings later, just before bed._

_Dear Diary,_

_I shall recount my garden-party. Here:_

_I walked out with my escort, Prince Cevil of Sibbeon. He held my arm like a true gentleman. The gathered crowd cheered at my entrance. I grinned broadly. My mother always was telling me what a good little queen I'd make. That was pretty much it._

_I know I should be grateful, but I'm not. I want to know why I'm not allowed in that tower._

_I worry not much now. Cevil is a good husband. That garden party was my wedding. It was beautiful, with the sun shining, blessing our beautiful marriage. I'm so happy Cevil's a good husband. I was worried his charm would only outlast the ceremony by a day._

_It hasn't, yet. I hope it won't, Cevil seems like a nice husband. We are expecting a child in a month. Our firstborn. I hope it is a boy; it would take the pressure off me to produce an heir. I don't want Cevil to be angry with me._

_Princess Rose_

_Three days past the last journal entry._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am scared. I saw Cevil hit a maid. He was angry with her for some reason. Of what? I am not sure. Mother and Father died in each other's arms two days past. I was weeping like a child. Cevil came in and scolded me for such un-maidenly behavior. I was properly chastised. He took me to bed, affirming our love. It holds less meaning now, that I saw him beat a maid._

_Queen Rose_

_A week past the last journal entry._

_Dear Diary,_

_I know why Cevil beat that maid. He bedded her. I did not believe it at first. We were hardly married eight months and he was unfaithful! His charm has ended. My parents are no longer here, so I must fend for myself. I cannot think of what to do. I do not know what to do! Cevil pays my guards – he could have me murdered after my child is born!_

_I cannot speak of Cevil's unfaithfulness to him; he will surely have me locked in the dungeon for speaking out of place. I am frantic. The only thing keeping me alive is the child in my womb._

_Queen Rose_

_Two weeks past the last journal entry._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have not been able to write because Cevil is keeping me under lock and key. He fears I will speak out, now that he knows I know. I cannot speak to anyone without him here. He fears he will be found out and the illegitimate child will be found out. I cannot blame him – though I should. If the country found out about his unfaithfulness, they would try him for adultery. The penalty for it is life in prison for men and death for women._

_My child is not happy. I can tell by the excessive kicking. It is frantic. I have felt fake contractions. I fear it channels my thoughts. That would not be good. It would know of it's father's unfaithfulness – something I cannot bare for my child._

_Queen Rose_

_Two days after the last journal entry._

_Dear Diary,_

_My child was born today. She is beautiful. I have named her Rose, after me. I cannot express my dismay. I love the child, but Cevil is greatly displeased. I know he is because of his temper. He is angry with me. He blames me for the lack of an heir. He spends more nights away from our bed. He has gone to his wench – the maid I mentioned earlier. Perhaps she can produce a male heir? I cannot say: Rose is crying for food._

_Queen Rose_

Written in another hand, spotted with tears.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am Queen Rose's nursemaid – Marjorie._

_Queen Rose has been brutally murdered. Her husband – King Cevil (the devilish man) – has killed her. He had her tried and killed for adultery. He says her child is not his. Then again, the queen was in his way. His mistress, the maid Sarah, has become queen. I hope she does not succumb to the same fate. I would not wish such public defacing as the late queen received. She called out to the gods saying: "Forgive the king, Gods, he is a treacherous liar!"_

_I cannot express my grief. Princess Rose is healthy, fed by me. The king – the Gods blast his soul – does not know of the late queen's journal. I cannot continue it; I must hide it away to give to Princess Rose when she turns sixteen._

_Majorie_

**Wow. Um, sorry about the angst and the terrible ending. I wanted a ruined fairytale. I guess this one is a little more angst-y than I wanted, but it turned out for the better.**


End file.
